Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog
Full Name: Komerl "Aden" Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 17 Sexual Orientation: Straight Race: Mobian Hedgehog Occupations: Freedom Fighter but is currently on hiatus. Alignment: Neutral History of Sonic's Student He was born into the world during a war between Dr. Robotnik and GUN. His parents (who were scientists) at the time were investigating the indestructible Chaos Sword, the item that could help turn the tide of the war. As he turned 8, the war was far from ending, and he always was having to keep an eye out for the Chaos Sword, or any EGG bots and although with the war was still going on, he was still educated in school and happened to meet Raven, one of his future allies. One day, his parents were captured by a few bots for knowing where the Chaos Sword was. They were killed for not showing the whereabouts of it, but in a way, they still lived. They had set up clues for him to find the sword, and eventually, he did. When he was finally able to wield it at 13 years old, he lead GUN into the battle, and together, the war ended and the doctor being brought to justice. A few weeks later after the fact, Sonic found him in the streets, alone, his parents dead. He took him under his wing and for 4 years, teaching him everything he needed to know and also helping him cope with his parents' death. After taking a long trek with Sonic and meeting Knuckles for the first time, he relinquished the Chaos Sword and he travels for 2 years with Sonic, just exploring what the world had to offer while meeting some of Sonic's other friends. He still helps with defending Mobius from other enemies but he doesn't seem to get involved with the Freedom Fighters for a short time. Then after meeting a mysterious stranger from the future at some point in 5 months after his relaxation time, his goals seemed to have changed significantly when the person warned him that someone within his group of friends could be plotting to take down the Freedom Fighters and take over Mobius. He periodically investigates this from time to time and he does have some suspicions. He has been involved in various activities such as racing through a maze, competing in a godly tournament, finding a whale, yadda yadda yadda. Komerl had recently decided to relax and focus on training at Sapphire Island and conserves his powers inside of the Cosmic Emerald until he is then needed for another threat that came in the form of a game. He is then mentioned to have gotten there through a Warp Ring. He interacts with others and completes missions while gaining EXP outside of the story's dialogue but regroups with his friends when he finds out what happened to them. Personality He has a selfless but cocky attitude with a burning desire to protect his friends and loved ones. While his parents' death is still something he copes with, he is often motivated to be more of a hero because of this. To other people, he seems to not be serious in battle but he actually wants to try and gain allies from his enemies and wants to enjoy the challenge of fighting them instead of killing them. (which could cost him his victory or his life....) He also seems to joke around and tries to get a friendly reaction out of his opponents but it does cause them to be confused or think he is insane. (Such as when he took Emrys out for some pancakes, friendly interacting with Arnzarel despite him being evil, etc.) It is noted, however, whenever his temper is out of control, he can be a possible danger towards his allies and enemies alike and even opting to frighten, torture, or even murder his opponents. Now when it comes to romance, that's a different ball game and it's kinda new to him, which explains why he wasn't really good with keeping up with relationships at first. However, it is noted he seems to have a lot of respect for females due to his mother often telling him about the topic during his early days before he was a Freedom Fighter. He also seems to have a strange fetish for long hair which is probably because it reminds him of his mother's. When it comes to personality, he doesn't really mind what it is and long as the person is actually honest and doesn't have any ulterior motives. He does plan to settle down and have a family after his adventures as a hero come to an end. And he seems to have a fondness for children and is often seen interacting with those who are in need. Overall, he's a hedgehog whose pure heart will never falter and will be one day, be the legend who will save Mobius from the biggest threat. He likes to listen to rock and hip hop but absolutely LOVES beat drops and often listens to video game soundtracks as well. Powers and Skills Chaos Energy Manipulation He is able to use chaos powers due to the Cosmic Emerald being sealed into him. However, he decides not to learn Chaos Control due to already learning Time Break and he deems it as a waste of his chaos energy. However, he can use chaos energy to enhance his physical abilities and weapons to an extent. He can also use it to heal himself and others. Semi-supersonic speed He actually learns the ability during his 4 years of mentoring and sparring lessons from Sonic. He isn't as fast as Sonic, however, and can't seem to jump very high. He has learned and used these following skills: Spin Dash, Air Dash, Super Peel Out, and Wall Jump. However, he cannot use the Spin Jump like most speed-type characters. Combat Skills and Athletic Ability Combining his training in kenjustu and pyrokenesis, his professional experiences in free-running, and his combat skills from training with Sonic, he has created his unique own style of fighting while often incorporating new ways to expand his attack and defensive options. His more incomplete, yet dangerous version of this style, "Chaos Flame Style" makes him a force to be reckoned with. Komerl seems to even go as far as to adapt to other styles of fighting and one example is when he fought Raven in some kind of duel, well, sort of. Pryokenesis Coming soon. Advanced Moves Cosmic Ring Warp He has noticeably used a specific Giant Ring's power to go to other zones or places depending on how many rings he has obtained or the circumstances of a situation. This explains why he is able to travel to different universes, timelines, and dimensions. Chaos Flame Style While channeling chaos energy into all parts of his body, his full speed and strength are released in short but deadly blows towards his opponent while his flames (which is light blue) act as a cloak to minimize damage from his opponents. This can be an extremely delicate situation due to the amount of control he has to maintain in order to control both powers. If he loses control for even a second, he may cause himself serious harm towards his body. He has noticeably meditiated in order to practice control over in flames and occasionally adds chaos energy. Soul Surge, Speed Break and Time Break He is somehow able to use a shorter version of time break and speed break at will due to observing Sonic using these techniques during another one of his storybook adventures that happened after the changed events of Sonic 4: Episode II. Chaos Glide This allows him to glide through the air using a small amount of chaos energy and his shoes. However, he can only do this for a short time and it requires some concentration on his part. Tornado Kick When he focuses his pyrokenesis on his foot and flip-kicks, a flaming tornado shoots out. Sword Leap He quickly swipe upwards in a high-spiraling leap, with his blade extended horizontally-to-vertically. Weaknesses/Flaws * He has problems dealing with long range combat. * He has a limited jump height due to not being able to completely convert his running speed to air time. * He often has a prohibition of how much chaos energy and pyrokenesis he can use. This is because if he uses too much, he may mentally go insane. * His gentle and pure hearted nature causes him to seem too merciful towards his enemies at times. This causes them to have a chance a backstabbing him. * He doesn't seem to be paying attention to some details at some important hints which often get him into trouble. * He also has a fear of heights when it comes to being on large skyscrapers. Relationships with others Friends * Sonic The Hedgehog - Komerl's mentor and the closest to a father figure. Ever since Komerl was taken under his wing, Sonic has taught him the characteristics of heroism. Outside of defeating villians and stopping threats from Mobius, they occasionally go out for chili dogs. * Asonja The Hedgehog - A close "brother" of his and an occasional racing rival. They tend to talk in RPs and are good friends. They both do tend to prank people at some points and watch Wipeout on Tuesdays. He has helped him control his powers and also prevented his death in "Asonja's Future" by using a Time Stone. * Raven The Panther - A close friend that Komerl has a bond with. They used to date at some point in High School, but after Komerl's mysterious disappearance for 3 years, they broke up. But even after everything that has happened, they are still close friends. Although, he does prank her out of boredom and they occasionally have pie fights. He noticeably admires her fighting ability and comments on how fun and awesome it is. * Arctic The Cat '''- A good friend of Komerl's and they seem to love snowball fights and they seem to eat snow cones from time to time. These two are '''hilarious together. He does seem to enjoy going on adventures with her and is sort of like a little sister to him. * Esme - After being somehow sealed into his body during the events afterwards, she is trying to figure out what exactly happened to cause it. She occasionally helps mentally Komerl by giving some advice during combat situation and surprisingly has a crush on him although, he is oblivious to that fact. Neutral/ Rivals * Lilith the Demonette - 'Although they have fought only once, they tend to get into friendly short sparring sessions to make sure they haven't lost their edge. It is a possibility they could be fighting each other during the Titan Tournament . * 'Super 'Sonic' - Komerl has fought him on some occassions but after earning his respect for his ability to fight, he had sealed himself, along with the Cosmic Emerald, into Komerl's mind as well. When he is later questioned of his motives by Esme, he doesn't reveal his motives other than to keep Komerl alive. * Chara - Although he has multiple dreams about this person, he doesn't know much about them. It is noticed that at times when Komerl is filled with the intent to kill a person, the characteristics of Chara is noticeably shown in the way he acts. * [[Shad|'Shad the Hedgefox']] - Despite only meeting him briefly in the events of "Zero Brigade" and the Titan Tournament, he still knows him although it is unclear when they will meet again. * Add your character here if you consider him neutral. Enemies * [http://smbz.wikia.com/wiki/Metallix Metallix]' '- He seems to hold a grudge against Komerl possibly due to him being Sonic's student. He seems to haven't appeared in Komerl's universe yet but there are rumored reports that he has been seen. * Dr. Eggman - His main enemy and Sonic's nemesis. Ever since his parents were killed, he desired to get revenge and eventually kill him for a time. Eventually after his encounter with Sonic, he postponed his quest for revenge and often spares the doctor although, if the doctor kills one of his close friends, he may revert to his original state of mind. * Add here if you consider him an enemy. Inventory Plasma Flame Gauntlets: '''Gauntlets that were originally made by his best friend, Raven. He has used these on occasion to increase his attack power and pyrokenesis. He personally wears them because they look "cool". He also keeps them as a sign of the close friendship between them. '''Ancient Light Bracelet: It allows him to transfer the power to his feet allowing him to perform the Speed Burst. Komerl found it in Mystic Ruins during the events of Sonic Colors. Item Rings: It allows summoning of a random monitor item through the use of a blue ring but only has a limit of 5 Rings to use per day. He rarely uses them but he has summoned shields, platforms, and other things. Purple Scarf: A last gift from his parents before they were executed by Dr. Eggman. Cosmic Emerald: A gem of extraordinary power of unknown origin. Komerl unknowingly had it sealed into his body in between the events of the war and relinquishing the Chaos Sword. This power combined with the Chaos Emeralds and the Master Emerald could mean awakening a legendary god-like power. S Razor Snowboard: A snowboard that Komerl bought during the events of his journey into the universe of Undertale. It's stats are here: Dash: ★★★★☆☆ Limit: ★★★★☆☆ Power: ★★★★☆☆ Turn: ★★★★☆☆ Trivia # Aden is the anglicized form of Gaelic Áedán, meaning "fire." # He can swim unlike other hedgehogs. # His greatest secret is that his ears also are a little larger than most hedgehogs so he has hearing skills that excel most of them. This is a trait from his father's genes. He is often embarrassed whenever it is a topic of conversation. # His nickname, Komerl, is an idea that came from the name of Emerl, (the name of the robot that appears in Sonic Battle) ''and the word ''comet. # His real first name is Knoton, ''the Native American word for 'wind'.'' # It is unknown what his actual last name is, possibly due to his father asking him to keep it a secret until he finds a person he can trust with it. # There is a secret diet that Komerl uses to keep his physical condition and appearance. Komerl2.png Komerl (2016 Reboot Appearance) .png Komerl.jpg Komerl's Outfit in Godly Tournament.png Komerl With His Mom Line Art.png Category:17 Years Old Category:Charcters with Fire Powers Category:Characters with chaos powers Category:Travels Between Dimensions Category:Characters with healing powers Category:Mobian Category:Hedgehog Category:Attack-Type Fighter Category:Male Category:Armed with a sword Category:Melee Combatant Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Depressing Past Category:Characters with Super Forms